The present inventive concepts relate to a mechanism for providing universal parallel information access, and more particularly, to a system and method for providing coherent access to shared data across multiple disparately situated computer servers.
Data center or enterprise computing organizations store and access real-time or stored information via the Internet, local storage devices such as a solid state drive (SSD), a hard disk drive (HDD), or remote devices via an Ethernet, fabric attached storage arrays, or other servers. The variety of communication mechanisms have resulted in different architectures and implementations such as direct attached storage and storage area network appliances.
In data centers and enterprise computing environment, access to real-time and/or stored information can be essential. Real-time information may be from users, external computing elements, and/or storage systems in media such as a hard disk drive (HDD), solid state drive (SSD), tapes, or storage arrays.
Conventional approaches to accessing shared data are complex and lack interoperability due to differences between direct or host bus adapter attached storage, storage area networks (SANs), or network attached storage (NAS) devices. This makes it difficult to deploy enterprise systems that are capable of efficiently and coherently accessing and sharing data and storage resources between multiple different computer servers. Embodiments of the present inventive concept address these and other limitations in the prior art.